Public Displays of Affection
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Brittany/Finn] Brittany and Finn have a real problem keeping their hands and mouths to themselves when they're in public.


******Characters/Pairing:** Brittany Pierce, Finn Hudson. Brittany/Finn.**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** Consensual sex, public sex, oral, riding, anal play, cum play.******  
********Prompt:** _Would like Finn and Brittany to be goofy with each other, and to have lots of sex in many locations. Want: All bareback, Finn to always cum in her. Cockslut Brittany. Goofiness, dirty talking Finn._

* * *

It's a pretty known fact around McKinley that Brittany likes to have sex, and that she has a lot of it, and it's true. But it's always been because guys (or sometimes girls) come to her and want it, and she's bored and she goes with it. With Finn, it's different. There's just something about him, all tall and goofy, with his kind face and dorky smile, that really turns her on. She feels some kind of weird connection with him, like they're kind of the same, and not just because whenever she's horny, he's horny, too. She can totally be herself with him, he gets her, thinks she's smart. And he's so sweet to her, and it's that doofy, Finn sweetness that somehow ends up with them fucking somewhere they probably shouldn't be fucking.

* * *

Like that first time, when she failed a math test she studied really hard for, and he found her crying alone in a classroom during third period. "Don't cry, Britt. I didn't do well on it either. It's just stupid test. When are we ever gonna need math in the real world, anyway, right? That's what calculators are for."

He brushes a tear from her cheek, and leaves his hand there for a moment too long, and before either of them know what's happening, they're kissing. Then, he's groping at her boobs with clumsy hands, making her giggle as she guides his large hands under her uniform top to where she wants them. His eyes get as big as saucers as he feels her boobs, and that familiar grin appears on his face. "Cool. They feel as awesome as they look."

She knows he's a virgin. He's only ever dated Quinn, and well, with the baby/Puck thing that's recently been discovered, she's pretty sure he's never done her. Quinn has mentioned he has some kind of problem that only mail men can solve, but she can work with that. She grins up at him as he pinches her nipples and she moves to his belt. "If you think that's cool, just wait for this." His jeans drop to his ankles, and she wastes no time reaching through the flap of his boxers to pull out his erection. She figures it's better to keep his boxers on if they're going to do this in school.

"Whoa," he gasps out, surprised to find a hand that isn't his own wrapped around his shaft for the first time ever. "Brittany, you don't have to..."

"I totally wish I could blow you right now, but I think this will be easier," Brittany tells him as she lightly tugs on his cock to bring him closer to her. She shimmies until she's sitting on the edge of the desk and opens her legs wide, using her free hand to push her red spank pants to the side, revealing her wet center. Finn follows her motions and nearly faints when he sees her shaven pussy, open and waiting for him to fill up. "Come on, Finn, stick in it. I'll help. I can be like your tutor. Sex is totally a subject I'd get an A in."

Finn nods, and lets her guide him towards herself, and a shudder spreads through his entire body as feels his cock enter a hot, slick pussy for the first time. He buries himself inside of her and holds his position for a moment, getting used to the feeling. This is so much better than Puck described. Brittany continues to take the lead, and rocks herself against him slowly, not wanting to overwhelm him. She bring her hands around and grabs his ass, pulling him closer against her, and deeper inside of her. "Fuck, Brittany, you feel so good. Even better than it looks in pornos."

"Right? Porn is so fake. Real sex is so much more slippery and wetter and just way more awesome," she explains with a buck of her hips, slamming against the boy's cock. She knows he's not going to last much longer and that she's probably isn't going to get off this time, but there's something about the way he's looking at her that makes it all worth it. He makes her feel so special.

"It's cause you are," he tells her, and she realizes she much have said that out loud. He starts thrusting into her on his own, no longer needing her guidance. "You're totally special, Britt. You're like the smartest person I know." He punctuates his words with quick thrusts, and he comes inside of her just as he finishes his thought. His body does this cute little jerky thing as he shoots his load into her, and then he slumps against her to catch his breath. Once he realizes what he just did, he starts to pull away. "Oh man, I'm sorry. I can't believe I just came in you. I was supposed to pull out, wasn't I? Shit."

She rushes to stop him from pulling out, wrapping her arms around his middle and holding him against her. "No, stay. I like it when guys come in me, it makes me feel good, even if I don't get off. It makes me feel full, and warm."

Finn smiles at her words, thinking she's so smart. He waits until he feels her loosen her hold, and figures it's okay to pull out now. His soft dick slips out of her, some of his cum leaking out with it. Before too much can fall, she quickly pulls her spanks back in place, trapping the rest of the sticky liquid inside of her. He gives her a confused smile and she shrugs bashfully. "Now I'll be able to feel you in me for the rest of the day."

* * *

The second time it happens is at Breadstix, a week later. Finn had been a total gentleman and asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner with him, as a thank you for her... tutoring sessions. They have a totally awesome time, discussing artists they wish they could sing in glee club, their favorite old cartoon, and even a few conspiracy theories they have about what's going on between Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester. It isn't until the end of the meal that she notices the sign hanging on the wall just behind Finn, advertising the fairly expensive shrimp she had order.

"Finn, you shouldn't have let me get this," she pouts, feeling bad for spending so much of his money. She knows he doesn't have a job or anything.

"No, I wanted you to have it," he protests with that smile of his. "It's a thank you, for, you know, what happened last week. That was, like, the best day of my life, so I think that earns you the shrimp." He shrugs like it's no big deal and Brittany suddenly feels that familiar tug in the pit of her stomach she felt last week.

With a wicked grin, Brittany wipes her mouth and starts to run her foot up Finn's leg. "Well, then I guess it's my turn to thank you, then, isn't it?" Finn gets his confused infant look for a moment, before his eyes widen as she slowly slides down the booth seat, falling to her knees underneath the table, the long tablecloth hiding her from view of the other customers.

It's dark down there, and kind of hard for Brittany to see. She's not sure what to do for a moment, before she thinks of using her phone screen as a flash light. She grabs it from her purse and clicks it on, holding it up and lighting up Finn's crotch. She smiles at her own genius, and quickly crawls towards her destination. She tries to hold back a giggle when Finn jerks as she pushes his legs apart. She feels him tense as she moves up to the zipper of his jeans, pulling it down. She stares at his crotch for a moment, trying to figure out how this is going to work. She holds up her phone to get a better looking, running through scenarios in her head.

Ideally, she wants to just be able to take his cock out of his pants to blow him, but there isn't enough room between his lap and the table to get her head in the right position. She'll have to at least pull his jeans down, and even then, his legs are so long, he'll need to have room to spread them if she wants to be able to get to his dick. She's not sure how she'll be able to do that without anyone noticing, since the tablecloth wouldn't cover his whole body.

Sensing her dilemma, Finn gets her attention with a wave of his hand. She watches as he pointedly picks up his coat, the one he had placed between himself at the wooden barrier on his right, and moves it to his other side, effectively building a wall between his soon to be lower half and anyone that might be looking over at them. She beams at his genius, suddenly more turned on than ever. She tugs roughly on his pant legs, and he gets the message, lifting his hips up so she can pull them down. Feeling daring, she pulls his boxers too, leaving him completely exposed to her, his bottom half now completely bare in the middle of Breadstix, though covered by the tablecloth for anyone other than Brittany.

She pulls on his legs until he's sitting on the edge of the booth, and pushes his knees apart more so he's opened wide, much like she was on the desk last week. It's the first time she's really getting a good look at his cock, and he's _huge_. She kind of figured, given his height, but it's still a sight to behold. His dick hangs over the edge of the seat, only semi hard. He's obviously turned on at the idea of getting his very first blow job, but the public setting is making him so nervous it's creating conflicting reactions.

Placing her phone on the floor in front of her, illuminating her 'work place', she leans forward on her hands, and angles her head to the side, taking his length into her mouth with no assistance. Finn jerks again when he feels a warm mouth around the head of his dick, and shoves a fist into his mouth to keep from moaning loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. He can't stop himself from bucking forward into her more, feeling his cock slip further into her waiting mouth. He can tell she knows exactly what she's doing, her tongue moving up and down his shaft with expertise, as a hand finally wraps itself around the base of his dick to hold it in place as she continues to build him up.

Just as he feels his eyes drifting close at the sensation, their waitress pops up out of nowhere beside him, scaring the shit out of him. He jumps up, slamming a fist against the table in surprise, which luckily masks the noise of Brittany bumping her head against the table at his unexpected movement. "Is everything okay, sir?"

Brittany's so glad she has a cock in her mouth right now, because she's sure she would have burst out laughing otherwise, totally blowing their cover (pun intended). She knows she should probably stop until the waitress goes away, but she's having too much fun to do that. So instead, she pulls back enough so that she can run the tip of her tongue down the slit at the head of Finn's dick, knowing it'll drive him crazy. She can't help but be impressed when the only reaction she notices is his leg twitching beside her. "Everything, everything's fine," he manages to stutter out, as Brittany gives the underside of his shaft a lick, tempting him to roll his eyes into the back of his head.

"Where's your lovely date gone?" she asks, pointing to the empty seat across from him. His eyes widen and he instinctively puts a hand to the back of Brittany's head, gently holding her in place so he can get an answer out without screaming her name.

"She, she just stepped out," he says, eyes darting around as he thinks up an excuse. "Had a call. She'll be coming, coming back soon."

The woman nods, accepting his answer. "Will that be all this evening? Are you ready for me to get your cheque?"

"Yes!" he exclaims, jumping at the opportunity to send her away. Brittany has moved down to his balls now, taking turns sucking each one into her mouth, as her hand continues to move up and down his erection. The waitress looks at him strangely before turning around and making her way towards another one of her customers.

As soon as she's out of earshot, Finn pulls gently on Brittany's hair, letting her know he's about to blow. She gets the message and brings his dick back down, covering the head with her lips, just as he starts to explode, shooting his hot cum into her waiting mouth. He does his cute jerky thing again, and she greedily swallows his load, and it tastes as warm and delicious as it had felt in her pussy all day last week. She's disappointed at first, when she can't take it all, and she can feel some of if dripping out of the corner of her mouth, but then she gets the best idea ever. Brittany picks her phone up off the floor, and switches it to the camera, and takes a picture of herself. She gives it a quick glance, and is satisfied, before she sends it to Finn's phone.

Finn, who had been taking a few moments to recover, hears his phone vibrating on the table beside him, lighting up with a new message. He reaches for it, and clicks it open, feeling himself immediately harden again at the sight of Brittany's smiling face beaming at him, with a rope of his cum dripping from her lips. _Totally_ worth the twenty dollar shrimp.

* * *

By the third time it happens, they're officially dating. They have tons of sex now, and Finn is getting really good at lasting longer and everything. He's built up some stamina and has gotten a lot better at using his hands. He can finger her to orgasm in under five minutes sometimes, if she's worked up enough. He's been a really great student, but now they've moved on to his toughest challenge yet, oral sex. Oh, he's an expert her receiving it, and can even almost carry out conversations while getting blown now (they practising that one a lot while he's on the phone), but he's really determined to master giving it.

They're at school again, but this time they're in the weight room. Finn is sprawled out at the bench press, with Sam standing at his head, spotting him, while Brittany sits on the bench behind him, watching her man work. They have a free period right now, and Beiste is letting them use the room to train, since football playoffs are starting soon.

Brittany watches Finn getting all sweating and it's getting her a very different kind of wet. She discreetly tucks her hands in her lap, hoping it's not obvious that she's touching herself. Well, she kind of hopes Finn notices, but would be kind of embarrassed if Sam did. Just as she's contemplating how she could finger herself without the other blonde noticing, Sam announces that he's going to go take a quick shower and then they can head to their next class.

"Sure man, we'll wait," Finn assures him, glancing at Brittany to make sure it's okay with her. When he does, he immediately notices what she's doing to herself, and he smirks. His goofy smile had transformed a bit as he grew more confident in himself. He was still the same guy to her, though, always there to have fun and be dorky with. They just had a lot more sex now. Finn waits until his friend has disappeared behind the corner where the shower stalls were, before he comments. "Getting a little hot behind the spanks, babe?"

"You're so hot when you get all sweaty," she tells him bashfully, not at all ashamed. She uncrosses her legs to show him the wet patch that had grown on the red material underneath her skirt. He licks his lips and glances at the clock, seeing they have about twelve minutes until the bell, and probably under ten until Sam comes back.

"Well come here, baby," he urges her, sliding down the bench a bit so he's no longer under the bar of weights. "Come sit on my face and I'll take care of that so you don't have to go to Spanish wet. You'd probably never be able to look at Mr. Schue again."

"I already went to his class with your cum inside me before, remember?" she reminds him, smiling fondly at the memory of their first time. Finn nods, the memory just making him all the more eager to get his girlfriend off.

Brittany is tempted to suggest that she just ride his cock to relieve herself, much more confident in his ability to fuck her to orgasm than to lick her to one. But she wants to let him try (plus, he's not even hard, surprisingly enough), so she quickly moves over to the other bench, carefully lifting her right leg over it, so that her sopping pussy was now hovering directly over her boyfriend's face.

She looks down to see Finn giving her is doopy smile, and she doesn't hesitate to lower herself, letting him move her spanks to the side. She immediately grips the bar bell in front of her for support when she feels Finn dip his warm tongue into her, licking through her wet folds. She realizes that she's turned on enough that Finn should be able to get her off no problem, even if he's not at his best. But after a few more licks to her pussy, she notices that he is, at his best that is.

"Wha-" is all she can get out before she moans when Finn moves up to suckle at her clit, massaging the bud with his tongue. Where was all of this coming from? Last time he had gone down on her, he was slurping at her pussy like it was a Big Gulp. She looks down to lock eyes with him, and he actually winks at her, before she feels him slip a finger into her pussy hole, earning him a whimper in response.

She starts to rotate her hips in rhythm with his licking and pumps, trying not to grind down on his face too much. She didn't want to smother the poor puppy. Brittany rocks forward as Finn pushes a second finger into her, curling them in the way she's taught him to. He licks back down the length of her, his tongue easily slipping through her folds, until he gets to her entrance. He replaces his digits with his tongue, shoving it deep into her, as he moves his soaking fingers further back, circling the the ring of muscle he finds up there.

She immediately starts to buckle as she feels him dip just the tip of a finger in her asshole, gently pushing in. She's let him fuck her in the ass enough to know that she totally gets off on assplay. Knowing she's feeling full enough again, Finn tongues through her one last time, making his way back to the front to bring her clit back into his mouth. The over stimulation of his sucking and fingering is enough to push her over the edge, and she feels herself wind up hard before bursting free, pleasure rolling through her body in waves as she comes undone. She clenches down on Finn's face, and she can feel her pussy gushing in release, which Finn eagerly rushes to lap up.

She takes deep breaths, trying to compose herself after her body racking orgasm. After a moment, she manages to gather enough strength to shuffle down Finn's body a little, so when she collapses on him, it's in a somewhat PG-13 related position, in case Sam walks back in. Finn brings his strong arms up to wrap around her, holding her tightly as she continues to come down.

"Where did that come from?"

"I watched a few videos," is all he says, wiggling his eyes and smiling smugly at her. He feels manly that he was able to make her come so hard, but he also just feels happy that he was able to make her happy. Brittany just shakes her head in amusement, and leans up to kiss him, humming in approval when she can taste herself on his lips.

"You guys okay?" Sam asks as he enters the room again, a towel wrapped around his waist. The couple just laughs and nods, like nothing is weird. His eyes glance down, and he notices that Brittany's spanks are pushed to the side, and he has a clear view of her soaked, shaven pussy. He feels his dick immediately start to stir, and he nearly chokes on his tongue and averts his eyes. "You uh, your underwear things."

"Oh, right," Brittany gasps, quickly slip a hand between their bodies to cover herself again. "Oops. Sorry about that, Sam."

* * *

The fourth time is in front of the glee club. Well, not really in front of them, but surrounded by them. They're on the long and boring bus ride to Nationals, seated in the back. They're lucky that nobody is in the bench beside them, and Mike and Tina are asleep in front of them.

They're an hour into the ride, and Brittany is starting to fall asleep on Finn's shoulder, when she feels him boldly press a finger to her crotch, jolting her awake. She glances over at him and finds him giving her a pleading look. "But everyone! They might hear us!"

"We'll be quiet," he promises, finding it funny that Brittany is suddenly shy about fucking in public. "Besides, everyone is either asleep or has headphones in. Come on, I'm bored and horny. Please, I've been such a good boy."

She can never resist his adorable pout and she gives in, spreading her legs and letting Finn slip his fingers into the shorts he convinced her to wear earlier. She reaches over to his lap, pulling at the draw sting of his sweats and tugging them down enough to release his growing erection.

"Tell me when you're gonna come, so I can swallow it," she instructs him, wrapping her fist around his shaft and pumping up and down slowly, working him to his full length. "We don't wanna make a mess now, do we?" He quickly shakes his head as he bucks up into her, loving the feeling of her hand around him. She knows how to work his cock so well, whether it's in her hand, her mouth, her pussy or her ass. He just doesn't feel whole if he's not in her in some way.

She starts to pick up the pace, and he slips his fingers inside of Brittany's hole, trying to match her speed. He knows he needs to get her to come first, so she's able to take his load for him, so he adds a third finger, knowing her pussy will stretch to accommodate the size. She's sitting to his left, so he's using his non-dominate hand, but he can tell by the way her hips are jolting that he's doing a more than adequate job. He tries to ignore the hand moving up and down his cock, and focus all his energy on getting Brittany off. His thumb slips through her wetness to try to find her clit at such a weird angle, and when her walls tighten around his fingers and she buries her head into his shoulder to muffle her moan, he knows he found it. The blonde's pussy pulls his fingers deeper into her while she clamps down, and her grip on his dick tightens almost painfully as she comes. Her body shakes almost twice as hard as it normally does when she has an orgasm, and he wonders if it was because she had to be so quiet.

He gives her a moment to compose herself, before thrust up into her hand, reminding her that she's supposed to be getting him off too. She snaps out of her stupor at the motion and smirks over at him, turning her body to the side to give his cock her full attention. The new position gives her more leverage to give stronger pumps, and frees her other hand up to move down and play with his balls. A satisfied smile lights up her face when he lets out a cry, knowing that his balls are especially sensitive. She brushes her thumb over the top of his dick, gathering the precum that's formed and brings it back down to his shaft to lubricate her motions, all while lightly tickling his balls, knowing it drives him crazy. His sharp thrusts into her hand lets her know that he's really close.

"I'm gonna come," he manages to whisper out through shuttering breaths. Brittany doesn't waste any time as she leans forward and wraps her lips around Finn's huge dick, letting him shoot his load into her mouth to avoid a mess. Though they both knows it's because she loves the feeling of its gooey thickness sliding down her throat, and the feeling of having it inside of her in a different way. As much as she loves to have his cum in her pussy, it eventually empties out. But if she swallows it, she has it forever. She sucks on the tip, making sure she's gotten every last drop he has to offer, before she sits back up, delicately wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb, sealing the deal.

She glances around at her friends to make sure nobody saw them, and it doesn't seem that they did. She turns back to Finn with a sated smile, leaning into his side and tucking his soft dick back into his pants.

* * *

The fifth time it happens might be her favorite. And she realizes it might be really weird, but she can't help the way she feels. Or the way Finn's cock inside of her makes her feel. The fifth time, it's in her living room, in front of her family. Or rather, behind her family. She thinks it's probably the tabboo-ness of it all that makes it so hot. She had invited Finn over for Pierce family movie night, at the insistence of her father, and she'd been super horny since the afternoon. No matter what they did though, they weren't able to sneak any time alone to get her off, and boy had they tried. Their short lived fumbling in momentarily empty rooms had only served to make her wetter.

So after dinner, she accepted that she'll have to resort to drastic measures. When her father invites Finn to come join them in the living room to pick out a movie, Brittany pulls Finn aside and gives him strict instructions to sit in the recliner at the back of the room, before she rushes upstairs. She comes back down a few minutes later, with a big blanket and different clothes. She's now wearing a long t-shirt she sleeps in sometimes, and nothing else. Literally. She's completely naked under the thin material, but the blanket wrapped around her hides that fact from her family. Finn doesn't even realizes it until she walks over to him, uncrossing his legs so that they're laid straight out in front of him on the leg rest and sits down on his lap.

He realizes what's going on immediately, and he sits straight up, his hands gripping the arm rests. He can feel his dick starting to get hard and he hates it, because the last thing he wants to do is fuck Brittany in the same room her parents and little sister are in! Sure, they've done some crazy stuff in the past, but there's a line, and family movie night is it.

Brittany pretends she doesn't notice his reaction, and just drapes the blanket over their laps and snuggles in, feeling her exposed pussy rub against the rough denim of Finn's covered hard on. She listens as her family debates on a movie, throwing in her own opinions as they go. She tries to get them to pick an action movie or a musical, hoping for something loud or something that could help explain any suspicious noises or movements her parents might catch her doing. If it's a musical, at least she could pretend she had been dancing or something. They end up deciding on some Disney movie or another, one Brittany would be excited to watch if she wasn't so fucking horny and distracted.

Her mother puts on the movie and dims the lights, and everyone settles in as the film begins to play on the big screen TV. Finn hasn't moved a muscle since Brittany sat down, and Brittany is enjoying teasing him by shuffling around on his lap every few minutes. She makes it about a quarter way into the movie before she can't take it anymore. She carefully shifts again, not wanting to draw her parents' attention and spreads her legs, letting them drop to either side of Finn's, her feet touching the ground, the blanket still so spread out that their limbs are covered. She grabs Finn's right hand and manages to detach it from its death grip on the arm of the chair, and guides it towards her throbbing pussy.

Finn squeezes his eyes shut, willing himself to find the strength to resist her actions. He lets her press his fingers against her, and hopes this is the most she expects of him. He could do this. Fingering Brittany with her father in the same room was still terrifying, but it was better than fucking her like he originally thought she wanted. After a few minutes of rubbing her clit, Brittany lets out a quiet, frustrated groan, making it clear that his fingers weren't going to be enough tonight. She leans back against him and turns her head so her lips are against his ear.

"Undo your pants," she whispers, just loud enough for him to hear her even while she's that close. He frantically shakes his head. "No? Really? Because your boner tells me otherwise." She wishes there was some depraved, wishlist sexual act or position she could bribe him with, but there's pretty much nothing she hasn't already let him do to her.

"Please don't make me."

Brittany furrows her brows and frowns. She shifts to look at him, taking his face in her hands. "Of course I'm not going to _make_ you, sweetie. If you really don't want to, I'd never _make_ you do something. But the cock poking my thigh tells me you do _want_ to, you're just scared."

"Of course I'm scared, your dad is right there," he hisses out, nodding his head towards the back of the couch where the rest of Brittany's family is.

"He won't see or hear us, I promise," she assures him, giving him a pout. "We're covered, the movie is really loud, and we'll be quick. Come on, how hot would it be if you filled me with your cum, and kept it stuffed inside of me with your cock for the rest of the movie?"

Finn whimpers at her words and he knows he doesn't stand a chance of resisting. He finally nods his head and nudges his girlfriend to the side so he can unzip his jeans, and pull his erection out as discretely as possible. Once it's free, he sweeps his hand through Brittany's exposed folds again, gathering some of her wetness and spreading it around his dick. He nods to Brittany, letting her know he's ready for her, and she pushes up on the arm of the chair slightly to get some leverage, before slowly impaling herself on Finn's cock, engulfing his entire length inside of her cunt, until she feels her backside meet Finn's thighs. She takes a moment to adjust to the new fullness before she slowly starts to rock back and forth in Finn's lap, knowing that he's going to be too afraid to do any work.

She reaches over the side of the chair to unlock it, freeing it up to lean. She rocks a bit harder, hoping to subtly help the chair gain momentum, to easier disguise her movements. She rocks back too far, causing the chair to let out a loud squeak, drawing the attention of her father. Finn freezes when Mr. Pierce looks in his direction, and tries not to give away the fact that he has his cock buried deep inside his daughter's pussy at this very second.

"You guys okay back there?" Finn doesn't dare move or speak, but has to bite down on his bottom lip when he feels Brittany shift around purposely on his cock while talking to her father.

"Everything's perfect, daddy," she answers, totally nonchalantly, continuing to ride Finn's dick, her movements hidden by the swaying chair. Finn can't believe she's doing this to him right now, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't incredibly turned by the situation. Something about the danger making him just a little bit harder inside of her. "Just rocked a little too hard on the chair, didn't realize it was so noisey."

"Remind me to check it out tomorrow." She nods and smiles at him, and he turns back to the movie, causing Finn to let out a shaky breath.

"That was so not funny," he hisses when Brittany starts to quietly giggle at the whole situation. He suddenly thrusts up into her, successfully getting her attention. "I'm going to get you for that later."

"Ohh, you promise?" she teases, loving when Finn punishes her for something. She loves his dorkiness so much, but there's something so hot about his angry side as well. He glares at her, thrusting up again, letting her know she needed to stop wasting time. "Okay, sorry, sorry. Let me get a better position." She ignores Finn's protests, and bends her legs up, lifting herself off Finn's cock for a moment, to get up on her knees that are now laying parallel to Finn's thighs. She drops herself back onto Finn's cock and feels better.

"You good now?"

She answers with a moan, her new position allowing her better control over her movements. Brittany pushes her lower half back onto Finn's dick and arches her back, letting her head fall against her boyfriend's shoulder so she can look him in the eyes. She pushes back into him as he continues his forward thrusts and after a couple minutes of repeated actions, she feels her orgasm building, finally setting her up for sweet release. Her movements become more frantic, but still subtle enough not to draw any attention. When she feels Finn's cock start to throb against her walls as he comes inside of her, she feels herself let go, a body quivering orgasm passing from her, from her toes, to her pussy to her eye balls.

She falls back against Finn, catching her breath. He nudges some hair out of his way and drops a kiss onto her neck, as a peace offering for their little disagreement about this whole situation. He's _so_ not upset anymore.

Brittany hums at the gesture, carefully shifting to try to find a way to snuggle into her adorable boyfriend without letting his cock slip out of her cum filled pussy. She promised a nice, warm home for the little guy for the rest of the movie, and Brittany Pierce always keeps her promises, especially when she gets fucked like that.

* * *

Brittany really likes sex. It's wet and messy and real. She's good at it. She understands it. But sex with Finn, with his goofy smile and his sweetness and his huge cock, that was something else entirely, and she's still trying to figure it out.

* * *

**I'd love you forever if you took the time to fill out the poll at the top of my profile, to let me know what you'd like to see more of!**


End file.
